


Guilt

by kelex



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Logan feels guilty because he wants to move on.  (Spoilers for 1.19-1.21)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilt

Logan feels guilty because he wants to move on.

He knows that Veronica feels guilty because she's dating Lilly's boyfriend.

He feels guilty because he's dating his best friend's girl.

Only Lilly is dead, Veronica hadn't been Duncan's girl in over a year, and it's quite possible that he was the one responsible for her rape.

He doesn't say anything, of course, because what can he say?

"Hey, Veronica. You know that thing at the party? Yeah, see, it's my fault you got raped because I was the one giving out drugs."

While he knows it's the truth, he can't come out and say it. And while he knows Veronica will find out, he can't help but hope this is the one investigation that she never finishes. 

He can't help but feel guilty when he touches her hair, or holds her close, or kisses her, because he knows what he helped to take away from her. And he wants it back, selfishly, so that this isn't the situation between them now. He wants it back so that he can kiss her softly and lay her down on the bed in his bedroom and show her what real sex is like. 

But he can't. And so he doesn't tell her what he's done. He can't. 

Because it's the only way he can think to punish himself, by not letting himself have what he wants the most. 

The End


End file.
